mughomfandomcom-20200216-history
tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:canon
Level 0 Words, phrases or grammar that are not [[tlhIngan Hol]]. In this dictionary, the material is assigned to [[klingonaase]] for convenience. It is recognised, mainly, by the non-standard orthography (for example using letters such as "k" that are not found in tlhIngan Hol). Sources: * TFR: [[The Final Reflection]] * etc Level 1 Words, phrases or grammar that are devised by someone other than Okrand or the KLI. Some phrases may be generally accepted as useful, but on the whole the Klingon is not universally acknowledged and could summarily be overturned by Okrand. Level 2 Words, phrases or grammar that were devised by the Klingon Language Institute. Whilst it is acknowledged that the KLI does not have the power or authority to devise new Klingon, any interpretations or usage are considered useful additions to the language. This material could summarily be overturned by Okrand. It is not accepted by everyone. Sources: * The Klingon Hamlet * ghIlghameS / Gilgamesh. * The Grammarian's Desk * Much Ado About Nothing / paghmo' tIn mIS * jatmey * Qo’noS QonoS * KLI Friend of Maltz certificate Level 3 Words, phrases, or grammar that were indirectly devised or authorised by Okrand, including grammar inferred from canon examples. The sources are novels where Okrand collaborated with the authors. There are typographical errors in the works, and it is not clear the degree of collaboration. Material is generally accepted where typographical errors have been corrected. Some purists will not accept this material as canon. Sources: * DI: [[Diplomatic Implausibility]] * The Art of the Impossible * BH: [[Klingon Empire: A Burning House]] * other [[KRAD]] novels? * [[Sarek]] Level 4 Words, phrases or grammar that were directly devised or authorised by Okrand. This material, excluding the odd mistake, is accepted as canon by everyone. Sources: * BoP / KBOP: Klingon Bird of Prey poster * CK: [[Conversational Klingon]] - CD-ROM * KGT: [[Klingon for the Galactic Traveler]] *: [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:KGT mu'tlheghmey|KGT mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] * PK: [[Power Klingon]] - Audio-tape *: [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:PK mu'tlheghmey|PK mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] * TKD: [[The Klingon Dictionary]] *: [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:TKD mu'tlheghmey|TKD mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] * TKW: [[The Klingon Way]] *: [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:TKW mu'tlheghmey|TKW mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] * HQ: Articles in HolQeD written by Okrand * SBX: SkyBox Trading Cards *: [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:SBX mu'tlheghmey|SBX mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] *: [[:Segh:SBX]] * Hallmark card (is there an image posted anywhere?) * KCD: * st.klingon * msn.onstage.startrek.expert.okrand * Radio Times article * Federation Travel Guide * KLS (also STC:KLS): Former Paramount web site - Star Trek Continuum: Klingon Linguistic Studies Klingon is spoken in various Star Trek films. Either the dialogue was devised by Okrand, or Okrand back-translated it. This work is considered canon: * ST1-ST10 There was an offical Paramount web site, ''Star Trek Continuum: Klingon Linguistic Studies'' (KLS) with material provided by Okrand. Canonical Sources Many sources have their own article and are listed in this category: * [[:Segh:Canon]] Additional sources follow. BoP * [[tlhIngan Hol mu'ghom:BoP mu'tlheghmey|BoP mu'tlheghmey / Sentences]] ENT HQ [http://www.kli.org/tlh/newwords.html KLI new words] (This list is not been updated for some time and is out of date.) KCD=